Softly
by Sleep Walking Chicken
Summary: Kagome encounters a human Inu yasha on the night of the new moon as she tries and fails to return home. However, maybe she gained more than she lost in this case?


**Softly**

Kagome walked softly through the forest towards the bone-eater's well, her feet padded softly against the leaves and moss collecting along the small road. Kagome kept glancing over her shoulder, wondering if Inu-yasha was following, she hated going out behind his back, but she needed to be on her own for a little while, he'd understand.  
  
She snorted at that thought, Inu yasha understand? Yeah right, she was lucky that he hadn't noticed her already.  
  
She stopped when the well came into view and was surprised to see a human Inu yasha sitting at the base of the well, peering down into its depths. Kagome was confused but kept silent as she crept behind the black-haired inu-yasha.  
  
He was running a hand over the brim of the well, and he sighed softly, examining the woodwork on the well.  
  
From Kagome's position, she couldn't see the tiny smile playing across his face as his dark amethyst eyes soften.  
  
Kagome watched in fascination as Inu-yasha turned around and rested his back against the well, he peered up into the night sky his eyes still soft and sweet, something that Kagome rarely saw.  
  
_'Probably thinking of Kikyo again,'_ she thought sadly as she resisted the temptation to snort.  
  
"Odd." Kagome jumped at the sudden noise coming from Inu-yasha's lips. For a second she thought he was talking to her before she realized he was simply talking to himself, "Odd, odd that a well could bring you to me, just like that."  
  
Kagome stared shocked at what he was saying, did he know she was there, or not? She wasn't sure since he wasn't looking at her, and she was pretty sure that he didn't hear her come up.  
  
He smiled softly at the sky, "Kagome..."  
  
Kagome jumped again landing funny on her foot, she cursed mentally and had to resist the urge to moan loudly at the pain shooting through her foot.  
  
Inu-yasha began to fidget as he picked up a pebble, running his fingers over the smooth stone, he sighed softly and threw it over his shoulder and into the well.  
  
Kagome didn't hear a thump or any indication that the rock had hit the ground, but Inu yasha continued to ramble on, "just like that, you can disappear from my life."  
  
Kagome's eyes softened, what was he talking about?  
  
"Just like that you could leave, forever, but what...what if I don't want you too?"  
  
Kagome felt like crying out in happiness, if what he was saying was true...  
  
"Oh god Kagome, how I want you to stay, but that would be too much to ask for, too much" Inu-yasha's eyes gained a pained expression as he said softly, "you'd never accept me as a hanyou."  
  
Kagome stood before she could stop herself, "That's not true Inu yasha!" she pointed a finger accusingly at the bewildered hanyou, "you should never say such things, especially when you have no idea how far away from the truth you are!"  
  
"Ka...Kagome?" Inu-yasha blinked in confusion as he stood and looked deep into her blue-gray eyes, "Kagome what in the seven hells are you doing this far out in the woods at this hour?!"  
  
Kagome blushed suddenly, remembering where she was and that she'd just been spying on the man she loved, "I...uh...um..."  
  
Inu-yasha eyes looked pained as he turned, "Come on, Kagome, we should go back to the village."  
  
"Um, ok."  
  
The two walked in silence through the woods, Inu yasha's head lowered so that his bangs covered his eyes, he was embarrassed to be caught by Kagome in such a heated conversation with himself.  
  
Kagome glanced at the boy beside her, and her heart clenched at the thought of him being mad at her, "Inu...Inu yasha?"  
  
"Yes?" he asked softly.  
  
"I'm...I'm sorry for, listening in on you...back there," she said quietly as she fidgeted with the hem of her skirt.  
  
"Uh, that's ok," he said equally as quiet. The two continued to walk in silence until Kagome's hand slipped into inu-yasha's larger hand.  
  
Inu yasha smiled softly as he closed his finger around Kagome's and held her hand tightly, yet softly. Her hand was so small and delicate compared to his.  
  
Kagome smiled sweetly back at him and walked a little closer to her, but not too close.  
  
They both stopped as they came over the hill to look down at the village where the others were sleeping peacefully.  
  
"Inu yasha?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"What were you doing out there anyways?"  
  
"Thinking."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
Kagome blushed slightly and looked up at him, "I was going to go back to my time, but now I don't want to..."  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
Kagome smiled and was about to walk again before Inu yasha's arms circled around her waist, causing Kagome to 'eep' and turn in surprise towards Inu yasha.  
  
He rested his chin on her shoulder, nuzzling her neck softly, smelling her hair, the scent was fainter than when he was a hanyou, but he could still smell the wonderful flowery smell.  
  
"Kagome..." he murmured into her ear as he continued to nuzzle her, "stay with me, just a little longer."  
  
Kagome blushed several shades of red but nodded, leaning into Inu-yasha's broad chest, "Ok..."  
  
Inu-yasha smiled against her neck as he sat down, carrying Kagome with him and into his lap, leaning against a tree.  
  
Kagome sighed happily and leaned further into his chest, she smiled at him before closing her blue-gray orbs.  
  
Her soft, deep breathing signaled that she was asleep as Inu-yasha watched the sunrise, "I love you Kagome."  
  
Kagome mumbled something in her sleep that was incoherent as inu-yasha hopped softly back to the hut before the others awoke to the day before them. 


End file.
